


Wanderer in the Darkness

by New_Prussia



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Like, This thing is super short, Vague Descriptions, Why Did I Write This?, inspired by rp, less than a page short, no beta we die like men, really vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Prussia/pseuds/New_Prussia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wanderer in the Darkness

The darkness is a unanimous indicator to any normal living creature that danger approaches. It lives and breathes in the darkness, where there is no light and no witnesses to their dark deeds. Where they are free to run wild and cause mayhem as they please. And one such woman walks and lives among these abominations to the world of light. 

* * *

The last rays of sunlight and safety shone on Oak town, the last of its denizens bustling about before retreating into their homes to settle down and enjoy their final meals before surrendering the world to the creatures of the night. As the bright source of light finally disappears beyond the horizon, the world of nightmares and monsters crawl out from their hiding places and roam the streets freely. 

One lost soul, from the world of light, runs down the street, bare feet slamming against the cobblestone pathways as they narrowly miss the knife that imbedded the ground behind them, only pushing their heart and muscles even more forward now. They don’t know where they’re heading, they only know that they need to find safety. It’s dangerous for a light to be out in the dark. They have no control. 

Tripping and rolling down the uneven hill, they scramble and crawl away as fast as they can, hiding behind a trash can and praying to whatever god above that they survive the night, that their light isn’t snuffed out, the sounds of a quick battle and the shouts of a dying soul inform the lost light that their chaser is no more. Carefully peeking out from their hiding spot, they stare upon the being of rumours. 

A cloak as red as blood, a blade that sings with the screams of her victims and as black as the shadows, and bears the crown of thorns that rests upon her back. She, who is the wandering Shadow, the whisperer of the lost. She is the Dark Huntress, The Crimson Mage,  _ The Mistress of the Darkness. _

The lost light carefully steps out into the open, their eyes focused on the being who saved them. A soft breeze blows down the hill as the woman turns around to face them. A single blood-red eye meets their scared orbs, and the woman walks closer to them, the body seemingly ceasing to exist. The light watches as they sheath their black blade and simply place a hand on their hand, hearing them speak for the first time ever. 

“Be more careful, alright? The night is no place for someone like you.” She says, the hand, surprisingly warm and comforting, leaving their head. As the Crimson Mage walks past them to exit the area, the little light turns around and grabs their cloak, stopping her from leaving. 

“Wh-Who are you?” They ask, hesitantly. The woman looks at them once again and simply replies, before disappearing into the darkness. 

_ “Someone like you, once.” _

* * *

Somewhere, far from the vicinity of any civilization, the woman materializes from the darkness and leans against a tree, pulling off the hood that covered her features from view. 

As the wind blew threw the dense forest, short, ebony black hair blew freely from its cloth prison. The woman closed her crimson eyes as she took in a deep breath and relaxed in the stillness of the night. 

“The darkness is not always cruel, and I will help those lost in it.” She says to herself, the form of the former military captain, Yuno Kurusu, disappearing among the trees. 


End file.
